Image Spirit: Valor
]] is a SIGNI class associated with red and black SIGNI. Valor SIGNI are based on heroes and figures of history, legend, and myth. Gameplay Red Valor SIGNI, used by , focus on the Rise mechanic, generating card advantage to play powerful Rise SIGNI. Black Valor SIGNI, used by , focus on accumulating large numbers of cards in the trash. List of Valor SIGNI Red Level 1 *Douzan, Oil Viper of Mino (Life Burst) *Enkid, Wild Clay Body (Life Burst) *Gareth, White Spear of the Round Table *Gugalanne, Heavenly Bull Wrapped in Flames *Katokiyo, Tiger General of Higo *Kibitsuhiko, Peach General of Bitchu (Life Burst) *Kintaro, Axe Bearer of Ashigara (Rise) *Nohime, Returning Butterfly of Earnestness ( limited, Life Burst) *Oichi, the One Flower in the War *Percival, First Spear of the Round Table *Perry, Black Ship of the Foreign Country (Life Burst) *Sagojo, Western River of the Hitodama (Life Burst) *Sumouguma, War Beast of Ashigara ( limited, Life Burst) *Yellow Turban, Yellow Soldier of Uprising *Yuan Shu, Indomitable Usurper Level 2 *Alexand, Peerless Conquest (Rise, Life Burst) *Arthra, Victory of the Round Table (Rise) *Charles, King of Victory ( limited) *Dong Zhuo, Gluttonous Tyrant (Rise, Life Burst) *Elaine, Maiden of the Round Table ( limited) *Elina, Pursuer That Severs Shadows (Life Burst) *Gawain, War Hawk of the Round Table *Hakkai, Western Boar of the Piercing Hoe (Life Burst) *Ishtaro, Vengeful Bull Raiser *Kay, Broken Sword of the Round Table *Kurokan, the Zhang Liang of This Generation (Rise, Life Burst) *Ranma, Two Swords Attendant (Life Burst) *Yurikama, Sickle-Swinger of the Ten Braves Level 3 *Akechi, Ruler of Three Days (Rise) *Arjuna, Archer of the Sun ( limited, Rise) *Bors, Holy Body of the Round Table ( limited) *Fumakota, Head of the Fuuma ( limited, Life Burst) *Galahad, Bloody Spear of the Round Table (Life Burst) *Lancelot, Lake Cavalry of the Round Table *Liliana, Pirate of Aesthetics (Life Burst) *Saizo, Spy of the Ten Braves *Sanzo, Tibetan of the Golden Mountain ( limited) *Sarutobi, Patient Monkey of the Ten Braves (Rise) *Yuina Kusatsu, Banquet of Hot Springs *Zhurong, Flaming Body of the Four Prefectures Level 4 *Datemasa, One-Eyed Dragon General ( limited, Life Burst) *Gilgamej, Omniscience of Arms ( limited, Rise, Life Burst) *Goku, Western Monkey of the Sage's Stone ( limited, Rise, Life Burst) *Jeanne, Holy Beautiful General ( limited, Rise, Life Burst) *Karuruna, Archer of the Sun ( limited) *Meng Huo, Southern King of the Four Prefectures *Mordre, Revenge of the Round Table *Naomasa, Red Ogre of Ii *Odanobu, Great Demon of Pride ( limited, Rise, Life Burst) *Sanayuki, Crossed Flame Spear ( limited, Rise, Life Burst) Level 5 *Lu Bu, Rook General of Resolution (Life Burst) Black Level 1 *Cao Ren, Court Advisor of the Wei Army *Guinevere, Queen of the Round Table (Life Burst) *Kagemusha, Leader's Double (Life Burst) *Morgan, Apparition of the Round Table ( limited, Life Burst) *Sanson, Executor of Executions *Semiramis, Black Mage of Doves *Xun Yu, Lord's Advisor of the Wei Army *Yue Jin, Decisiveness of the Wei Army *Zhang Liao, Two-Handed Axe of the Wei Army ( limited, Life Burst) Level 2 *Brutus, Member of the Senate *Charlotte, Ruthless Daughter ( limited, Life Burst) *Chunhua, Cruel Wife of the Wei Army ( limited, Life Burst) *Danzo, Kite Ninja of Genjutsu ( limited, Life Burst) *Izou, Bakumatsu Assassination ( limited, Life Burst) *Parsifal, Thrown Spear of the Round Table *Vlad, Prince of Impalement *Xu Huang, Reliability of the Wei Army *Zhang Jiao, Yellow Leader of Talisman Arts Level 3 *Akemitsu, Honnō-ji Rebellion ( limited, Life Burst) *Elizabeth, the Blood Countess ( limited, Life Burst) *Gaain, Hawk Catcher of the Round Table *Jiraiya, Ninja of Oil Frogs ( limited) *Kirizo, Concealment of the Ten Braves *Momochi, Elite Ninja of Gales (Carnival limited, Life Burst) *Ryoma, Phantom Valor Dragon *Tokisada, Shimabara Rebellion ( limited) *Xiahou Yuan, Red Bow of the Wei Army ( limited, Life Burst) *Xu Chu, Herculean Strength of the Wei Army *Yu Jin, Fortitude of the Wei Army ( limited) Level 4 *Dian Wei, Super Strength of the Wei Army *Hanzo, Ninja Boss (Carnival limited, Life Burst) *Lancelot, Immorality of the Round Table ( limited) *Merlin, Prophecy of the Round Table (Life Burst) *Mordred, Rebellion of the Round Table (Carnival limited) *Seven Goats, Fairy Tale of the Capricornus Army (Life Burst) *Sima Yi, Strategist of the Wei Army ( limited, Life Burst) *Xiahou Dun, One Eye of the Wei Army ( limited, Life Burst) *Ywain, Lion Knight of the Round Table See also *Spear Support Category:Image Spirit: Valor